1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to television production, and more particularly to an integrated television production system.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing control rooms and television production systems as may be used in connection with a live television broadcast, for example, from a television studio, of a sporting event, from a church, or from a corporate studio, typically include a collection of components, such as a tape deck, a switcher, one or more cameras, various data stores for graphics, clips, logos and the like. Each component may have its own control surface. To operate such traditional configurations may require a team of operators, such as a switcher operator, a tape deck operator, a graphics operator, and a director to direct all other operators to perform the needed operations at the correct times.
Existing systems may have a variety of drawbacks. For example, existing systems may be characterized as cumbersome since they are generally designed for use by a team of operators. Additionally, there may be instances where only a single operator is available thereby forcing the single operator may attempt to use the multiple controls for the collection of devices. Existing systems can be costly in terms of equipment, staffing, and space required for use during operation.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide an efficient and integrated television production control system which is generally less costly than the foregoing traditional system. It may also be desirable to have such a system be scalable for ease of use and control in accordance with a varying numbers of operators. It may also be desirable that such a system be easily configurable for use in different environments and applications.